dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Slurper
Mob= |-| Item= The Slurper is a creature found only in the Ruins, in Wilds, Village and rarely in the Mushtree Forest biome. It attacks by rolling to and biting the target and then jumping up and engulfing the player's head with its mouth. Slurpers do not respawn. A Slurper equips itself as an item in the head slot, draining Hunger at a rate of 1.7 per second or 5 every 3 seconds (about ten times faster than normal hunger drain). It makes a constant "slurping" noise as long as it's attached, hence its name, and converts the hunger it feeds off the victim into positive hunger for itself. While attached on a head, the Slurper gives off about the same radius of light as a Miner Hat. A Slurper that is not attached to a character will give off about as much light as a dropped Light Bulb. The source of the light is its eyes, which are made of Light Bulbs. A Slurper may also attach itself to the head of a Bunnyman or Pig. Since neither Bunnymen nor Pigs have "hunger" implemented in the same way as the player, a Slurper attached to one of these creatures will drain approximately 5 health per 2 seconds instead (which will fill up the Slurper's own hunger meter as per usual). A Bunnyman who loses too much health from a Slurper will flee until it regains health, the Slurper detaches itself, or the Bunnyman dies. Despite the fact that Splumonkeys may also wear hats, Slurpers do not target them. Slurpers can easily be removed by attempting to unequip them from the head slot with the mouse. They always drop two Light Bulbs when killed and sometimes also a Slurper Pelt. Behavior A Slurper will initially sleep once spawned, but, once it becomes hungry, it wakes up and wanders, rolling around. At 50% hunger level, it will begin to signal that it is becoming hungrier by raising its "head" and puffing itself up while rumbling. As it begins to starve, it will actively hunt down the player, attempting to latch onto the player's head. If successful, it will begin to drain hunger until it has reached 90% of its capacity. Then, it will drop off and sleep. The player can force the Slurper on by attacking it while it's asleep. The Slurper will then attack and try to latch onto the character's head. A Slurper with an empty stomach can stay attached for 140 seconds before it detaches itself to sleep. Although a Slurper may attach itself to a Bunnyman or Pig, it will always try to attach itself to the player first, and it will only go for other targets if the player cannot be targeted (e.g. if the player is out of its attack range). Slurpers will attack followers even if they are not able to latch onto them. They will attack any monster (Spiders, Tentacles, Clockworks, etc.) located around a half screen away, but they will not attempt to latch onto them. It is possible for a Slurper to attempt to attach itself even if one is already feeding on a target's head. This will "drop" the already-attached Slurper and replace it with the new Slurper. A Slurper who is at 0% hunger will not take damage like players, nor will it change its behaviour in any way. It will continue to hunt down potential targets. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Slurpers will respawn when the Ruins regenerate, which will occur after killing the Ancient Fuelweaver, causing the Ancient Gateway to destabilize and cause an explosion that will trigger after 3 minutes. This makes Slurper Pelts renewable as the newly spawned Slurpers can be killed again. Tips * Slurpers can also be brought to the surface while "attached" to a player's head. They cannot break walls, and therefore can easily be kept as pets that provide an almost infinite light source. * Despite covering the character's head, an equipped Slurper will not prevent the player from eating, or reading if playing as Wickerbottom or Maxwell, or shaving the beard if playing as Webber or Wilson. * Caution is advised when encountering Slurpers together with Splumonkeys. Upon engulfing the player's head, previously equipped item will be dropped on the ground (even with free inventory slots available), and will quickly be taken and equipped by Splumonkeys unless picked up immediately. Trivia * Slurpers were added in the Hungry For Your Hunger update and are the reason why this update was dubbed so. * Before the The Stuff of Nightmares update, Slurpers dropped Beard Hair instead of Slurper Pelts, and they spawned in Caves instead of the Ruins. * Using the Teleportato while a Slurper is on the player's head will bring it into the next world. * Slurpers don't appear to suck the food out of their target's mouth. It's possible to see the player character's mouth when a Sluper is latched on. Also, the player character can still eat and talk while the Slurper is attached. WX-78's quote implies that they suck the food through their victim's noses. * Slurpers may be a reference to Facehuggers from the Alien franchise, which attach to their victim's face and eventually lead to their death. In one movie, Facehuggers were found underground in some ancient ruins, similar to the in-game Slurpers. Bugs * Slurpers can latch onto Woodie's Werebeaver form despite the Werebeaver having no item or equipment slots. With an attached Slurper, the Werebeaver will appear to be missing limbs, usually his head and tail but sometimes his arms. * Slurpers sometimes do not display their sprite if they are in a world when it loads or when frozen by an Ice Staff. They can still be tracked by the light they emit when they are awake, however. Gallery Don't Starve:Slurper.png|Front, back, and side view of a Slurper. HungrySlurper.png|A hungry Slurper. Slurperonbunnyman.png|A Slurper attached to a Bunnyman. pigman with slurper.png|A Slurper attached to a Pig. Frozen_Slurper.png|Frozen Slurper. Don't Starve:Slurper_Sleep.png|A sleeping Slurper. Slurper sleeping.png|Sleeping Slurpers do not emit light. Tongue.png|Slurper sticking its tongue out when finding something to latch onto. Roll.png|Slurpers move around by rolling. Burp.png|Slurper burping after detaching from a victim. Jump.png|Slurper jumping on Wendy's head. Don't_Starve:WoodieBeaver_Slurper_Bug_All.png|Werebeaver missing limbs while a Slurper is attached. Hungry for Your Hunger.jpg|Slurper featured in the Hungry for Your Hunger update poster. Slurper trailer.jpg|Slurper with its tongue waggling in the Hungry for Your Hunger update trailer. Art Stream 99 Slurper.png|Slurpers as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 99. Slurper Wilson.png|A Slurper attached to Wilson. Slurper Willow.png|A Slurper attached to Willow. Slurper Wolfgang.png|A Slurper attached to Wolfgang. Slurper Wendy.png|A Slurper attached to Wendy. Slurper WX-78.png|A Slurper attached to WX-78. Slurper Wickerbottom.png|A Slurper attached to Wickerbottom. Slurper Woodie.png|A Slurper attached to Woodie. Slurper Wes.png|A Slurper attached to Wes. Slurper Maxwell.png|A Slurper attached to Maxwell. Slurper Wagstaff.png|A Slurper attached to Wagstaff. Slurper Wigfrid.png|A Slurper attached to Wigfrid. Slurper Webber.png|A Slurper attached to Webber. Slurper Walani.png|A Slurper attached to Walani. Slurper Warly.png|A Slurper attached to Warly. Slurper Wilbur.png|A Slurper attached to Wilbur. Slurper Woodlegs.png|A Slurper attached to Woodlegs. Slurper Wilba.png|A Slurper attached to Wilba. Slurper Wormwood.png|A Slurper attached to Wormwood. Slurper Wheeler.png|A Slurper attached to Wheeler. Slurper Winona.png|A Slurper attached to Winona. Slurper Wortox.png|A Slurper attached to Wortox. Slurper Wurt.png|A Slurper attached to Wurt. pl:Ślizgacz Category:Mobs Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Light Sources Category:Hats Category:Non-Renewable Category:Nightmare State Indicator